coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Graham
Roy Graham was the designer of 231 episodes of Coronation Street from December 1968 to January 1970, January 1977 to January 1979 and April 1983 to December 1987. A long-term employee of Granada Television, he also worked City '68, A Family at War, The Wheeltappers and Shunters Social Club, Crown Court and World in Action. Episodes designed by Roy Graham 1960s 1968 (5 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 833 (16th December 1968) and Episode 837 (30th December 1968) 1969 (76 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 838 (1st January 1969) and Episode 864 (2nd April 1969) *All episodes between Episode 869 (21st April 1969) and Episode 908 (8th September 1969) *All episodes between Episode 915 (1st October 1969) and Episode 923 (29th October 1969) 1970s 1970 (2 episodes) *Episode 944 (12th January 1970) *Episode 945 (14th January 1970) 1977 (2 episodes) *Episode 1668 (10th January 1977) *Episode 1669 (12th January 1977) 1978 (34 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 1781 (8th February 1978) and Episode 1809 (17th May 1978) *All episodes between Episode 1828 (24th July 1978) and Episode 1831 (2nd August 1978) *Episode 1856 (30th October 1978) 1979 (2 episodes) *Episode 1877 (15th January 1979) *Episode 1878 (17th January 1979) 1980s 1983 (2 episodes) *Episode 2296 (4th April 1983) *Episode 2297 (6th April 1983) 1984 (10 episodes) *Episode 2412 (14th May 1984) *Episode 2413 (16th May 1984) *All episodes between Episode 2426 (2nd July 1984) and Episode 2431 (18th July 1984) *Episode 2466 (19th November 1984) *Episode 2467 (21st November 1984) 1985 (13 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 2560 (14th October 1985) and Episode 2565 (30th October 1985) *Episode 2570 (18th November 1985) *Episode 2571 (20th November 1985) *Episode 2574 (2nd December 1985) *Episode 2575 (4th December 1985) *Episode 2578 (16th December 1985) *Episode 2579 (18th December 1985) *Episode 2582 (30th December 1985) 1986 (49 episodes) *Episode 2583 (1st January 1986) *Episode 2586 (13th January 1986) *Episode 2587 (15th January 1986) *Episode 2590 (27th January 1986) *Episode 2591 (29th January 1986) *Episode 2598 (24th February 1986) *Episode 2599 (26th February 1986) *All episodes between Episode 2602 (10th March 1986) and Episode 2607 (26th March 1986) *All episodes between Episode 2616 (28th April 1986) and Episode 2619 (7th May 1986) *Episode 2622 (19th May 1986) *Episode 2623 (21st May 1986) *Episode 2626 (2nd June 1986) *Episode 2627 (4th June 1986) *Episode 2630 (16th June 1986) *Episode 2631 (18th June 1986) *Episode 2634 (30th June 1986) *Episode 2635 (2nd July 1986) *Episode 2638 (14th July 1986) *Episode 2639 (16th July 1986) *Episode 2642 (28th July 1986) *Episode 2643 (30th July 1986) *All episodes between Episode 2648 (18th August 1986) and Episode 2651 (27th August 1986) *All episodes between Episode 2654 (8th September 1986) and Episode 2657 (17th September 1986) *Episode 2660 (29th September 1986) *Episode 2661 (1st October 1986) *Episode 2668 (27th October 1986) *Episode 2669 (29th October 1986) *Episode 2672 (10th November 1986) *Episode 2673 (12th November 1986) *Episode 2676 (24th November 1986) *Episode 2677 (26th November 1986) *All episodes between Episode 2682 (15th December 1986) and Episode 2685 (24th December 1986) 1987 (36 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 2688 (5th January 1987) and Episode 2693 (21st January 1987) *Episode 2696 (2nd February 1987) *Episode 2697 (4th February 1987) *Episode 2700 (16th February 1987) *Episode 2701 (18th February 1987) *Episode 2704 (2nd March 1987) *Episode 2705 (4th March 1987) *Episode 2714 (6th April 1987) *Episode 2715 (8th April 1987) *All episodes between Episode 2722 (4th May 1987) and Episode 2729 (27th May 1987) *All episodes between Episode 2738 (29th June 1987) and Episode 2741 (8th July 1987) *Episode 2744 (20th July 1987) *Episode 2745 (22nd July 1987) *Episode 2750 (10th August 1987) *Episode 2751 (12th August 1987) *Episode 2754 (24th August 1987) *Episode 2755 (26th August 1987) *Episode 2758 (7th September 1987) *Episode 2759 (9th September 1987) *Episode 2782 (30th November 1987) *Episode 2783 (2nd December 1987) Category:Coronation Street designers